


A Letter to Adrien

by cmgs_chocolate_crepe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love Letters, Marichat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Magic Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, partial reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmgs_chocolate_crepe/pseuds/cmgs_chocolate_crepe
Summary: Dear Adrien,The first time I fell in love with, it was on a rainy day with a black umbrella. At least, I thought I fell in love with you. But how can you claim to be in love with someone you know nothing about behind a perfect smile and gentle eyes? No, now I realize this was nothing more than a crush.





	A Letter to Adrien

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. I hope you like it!

Dear Adrien,

The first time I fell in love with you, it was on a rainy day with a black umbrella. At least, I thought I fell in love with you. A pretty face and a kind smile that made me stumble over both my words and my feet. You gave me your umbrella and proved to me that you weren’t the arrogant model I thought you were, but a good person. I fell fast and I fell hard. One burst of lightning and I was obsessed. But how can you claim to be in love with someone you know nothing about behind a perfect smile and gentle eyes? No, now I realize this was nothing more than a crush.

The second time I fell in love with you, it came much more gradual. For a long time, I tried not to, tried to keep you at arms length. If I let my myself fall for you, it would be too painful. I didn’t want my heart to shatter more than it already did whenever you took a hit. But soon there was no denying it. Every smirk, every pun, every time your emerald green eyes bore into my heart, there was no denying it. I fell for the boy I trust more than anyone in the world. I thought, ‘this is it, this is _really love’_. I was wrong.

The third time I fell in love with you, was the day my whole world came crashing around me. To anyone else, it looked like an ordinary day. We were sitting at our desks, having a friendly conversation before class started. Now that I believed I was over my crush, I could talk to you without stuttering over my words. Suddenly, you smirked an evil little smirk I had never seen on your face, and you made a pun. Alya and Nino simply rolled their eyes, Nino saying, ‘see, I told you he had the worst sense of humor.’ But I froze. I knew that smirk. I knew that love for puns. As you laughed wholeheartedly like you rarely ever do, I realized I knew that laugh. As I raked my eyes over you, I realized I knew those eyes, that mouth, the blond hair that was neater than I wanted it to be. I think Alya asked me if I was ok, but I could barely hear anything over the pounding of my heart. I hastily excused myself and ran to the bathroom, where I slid to the floor and attempted to process what I had just learned. It made so much sense. Your disappearances, your tab open with the Ladyblog on your phone, your bold personality hidden behind the subdued model farçade. No wonder you were so tired. You had modeling on top of fencing on top of Chinese on top of school on top of _being a freakin’ superhero_. I had the sudden urge to punch your father but I could set that aside for later. I my breathing steadied and my heart rate evened out, I was hit by how much I love you. I love your laugh, and eyes, and your puns. I love your gentle smiles as much as I love your bold smirks. I love your unwavering trust in me even when I don’t trust myself. I love how you try to see the best in everyone. How even with your busy schedule, you will never hesitate to help a friend or a perfect stranger. I love sitting behind you in class and sitting beside you on rooftops. This is no longer a schoolgirl crush on a pretty model or a subtle longing towards a partner. This is love. 

I’m in love with Adrien Agreste _and_ Chat Noir. I’m in love with _you_. 

Your Lady,  
Marinette.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, this letter is how Marinette reveals her identity to him. Let me know what you think! Feel free to let me know of you see and spelling mistakes.


End file.
